Seiji Clan
The Seiji clan (せいじ一族, Seiji Ichizuku) originated in Iwagakure as a family of taijutsu masters and devoted bodyguards of Kiyoyama family, before serving their nation under the Tsuchikage, a decision that lead to the extinction of the house they once served and the dividing the clan into two distinct branches. Background Founding During the Waring States Period, Reina Seiji was born to a poor family and a sickly mother. After the eventual death of her mother, Reina's father left his 4 year old daughter on top of a mountain, having lost all affection for his child after the death of his wife, where she was found by Akihiro Kiyoyama, the head of the Kiyoyama family of nobels, and was taken in and nursed to health. Moved by the stranger's compassion after being abandoned by her own father, Reina pledged her life to their house at 4 years old. Whether as a bodyguard, a shield or a loyal dog, Reina would be proud to serve the Kiyoyamas. Meditating and honing her taijutsu skills, Reina eventually developed what she called the Eight Gates Style, a jutsu that blurs the barriers between chakra Gates, allowing them to be controlled and harnessed more fluidly as well as permenantly opening the Gate of Opening. Her new found ability granted Reina emense power but took a toll on her body. She passed away at the age of 27, but not before passing on the technique she created on to her 3 daughters. For generations, the Seiji clan continued serving their house and prefecting their Eight Gates Style. Eventually with the founding of the shinobi villages and Iwagakure, came a new order for the land in which the Seijis and Kiyoyamas lived. It was with the rise of the First Tsuchikagi that Hondo Kiyoyama, the current head of the Kiyoyama family decided the Seijis skills would be better off serving their new nation under the Tsuchikage than their non-military house. Iwagakure Hondo's order created a divide in the Seiji clan. Half of them agreeing it was better to serve the government of their new nation and follow Hondo's orders and the other half refusing to abandon their house. The divide was more than physical, brother and sisters doubting the others commitment and honor. Serving Iwa soon proved much different than their former house. Where the Seijis had been treated as family and honored friends among the Kiyoyamas, they were soldiers to the Tsuchikage. The Seijis combat prowess proving to be a tremendous force on the frontline of the First Shinobi War. Their unwavering loyalty even in the face of death became an even greater asset. Seiji soldiers were used in attrition and suicide missions and the clan became akin to the secret police of the Tshuchikage and they were conditioned in maners similar to the members of Konohagakure's Root years later. It came to the point where under the Second Tsuchikage, even their partners were chosen for them to ensure a child's natural ability. It was at this point where the Seiji clan became known as the Dogs of Iwagakure, reviled and feared by the people of their nation they were meant to protect. The Kiyoyama Massacre It was the tension after the death of the Second Tshuchikage that lead to the second slitting of the Seijis and the extermination of the original clan. Society and Culture WIP Abilities WIP Leaders *'First Branch: Junko Seiji' *'Second Branch: Ume Seiji' Heirs *'Second Branch: Nao Seiji' References Category:DRAFT